i think I am in love
by xIKillerQueenIx
Summary: Santana moves in next to Brittany with her girlfriend Quinn. Santana had loved Brittany ever since High School but they never talked. After a while Santana spends more and more time with Brittany and Quinn leaves her, Will Brittana last?
1. Chapter 1

I plopped down on my couch and I stared at the blank TV screen for about 2 hours till I realized what I wanted to do for life. I just got done college and it was time to start finding a job.

 **A month before**

"Hi, I am Santana your new neighbor" I said politely as a beautiful blond came up the stairs with a bag of cat food. The blond didn't say anything until she got a full look at me.

"Err…" She paused and then continued, " I am Brittany, nice to meet you Santana. Um, what apartment do you live in?"

Brittany had already known which one she had lived in because she has been watching her for the past week she had lived here. She knew someone else was living in her apartment but she was hoping it was just a roommate.

"C-14" I said. Brittany seemed to be lost in a train of thought, she snapped out of it and she stared blankly at me again.

"What was that again?" She said.

"C-14" I laughed a little and she then looked at the floor embarrassed. "If you want you can come over for dinner at 8."

Her eyes got bright and she said "Sure! I will see you then, bye Santana" She walked away and I watched her walk into the apartment three doors next to mine. I took out my phone and I called Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, our neighbor is coming over for dinner tonight, so what are you going to make because you know I can't cook" I laughed and walked out of the apartment building to go find my parked car.

"I don't know San find something at the store and I will make it, be home soon babe"

"Alright Quinn see you later"

I ended the call and drove off to the supermarket.

 **Night of the dinner**

I walked around the house and waited for the knock of Brittany, she knew it was bad because she already had a girlfriend but she kind of liked Brittany and she knew that her and Quinn were falling apart.

"Eger to make friends I see, just letting you know you aren't the best at that." She continued "I mean I haven't seen you make friends since high school, I mean how did you even manage to get me"

She made her way over to me and she hugged me from behind and she kissed my cheek and she rested her head on my shoulder. There was a knock on the door and I opened it up.

"Hi Brittany, Brittany this is my girlfriend Quinn, Quinn this is our neighbor Brittany". I smiled and gestured her to come in.

"Hi." Quinn managed to get out. "Here follow me I will show you dinner" Quinn said.

"Awesome" Brittany said. She followed us into our kitchen were our table was perfectly set up with three plates of food. We sat down and we ate and made small talk. We are all the same age and we even went to the same high school.

By the end of the night we were all tired and Brittany went home. I went to bed early and I thought about how many times she smiled. I know I know its bad because I have a girlfriend that I love. But even though I only knew Brittany up until today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **Brittany's Point of View**

I walked home after the dinner with Santana and Quinn, I was majorly jealous of Quinn, I wanted to be the one who got to fall asleep next to Santana and wake up next to Santana and be the one who packs Santanas lunch in the morning and the one who gives Santana and goodbye kiss. I was getting ahead of myself. Santana was with Quinn and I didn't want to mess up any person's relationship just because I thought someone was gorgeous.

I fell asleep right away after the hour of tossing and turning, but yeah I guess you could say I fell asleep right away, I woke up extra early for my new job, I worked at a diner called the Spotlight Diner. I was super worried about this new job, I am not the working type, I was afraid because I don't remember things that well and sometimes I am a little clumsy. It was 5 in the morning and I took a shower put my hair in a high ponytail and put some makeup on, it was 5:30 by the time I had walked out of the door, I put on my name tag and ran out to my car as fast as I could, I thought that I was going to be late for another first day of a job. This is my third job this month. I jumped into my car and drove to my job. It was impossible to get parking because I was in new york and well it was new york.

I rushed into the spotlight diner and about 5 people were setting up, in a couple of hours it was our rush hour. I put on my apron and got to work. No one introduced themselves to me or even said hi. I was filling up salt shakers when three people rushed into the diner yelling

"Hey Gunther sorry we are late" I looked up and it was a clearly gay guy accompanied with a jewish girl who seemed to be crying. Then my eyes were practically bulging out of my eye socket it was Santana. I spilled some salt all over the counter and I had to clean it up. I got up and the three were already behind the counter helping cleaning up and getting ready for the mad house about to come in. I went behind the counter and looked for a rag, the gay guy came up to me and he held his hand out,

"I am Kurt Hummel, I don't think I have ever seen you here before are you new" He questioned as I shook his hand.

"My name is Brittany and yes I am new, any pointers I should know before this mad house comes in" I questioned and smiled.

"Ah, well don't mess up their orders, when a new yorker doesn't get the right amount of sugar in their coffee they go nuts" He said, I got nervous.

"He is kidding, I am Rachel Berry, soon to be Broadway star" she smiled at me while she carried a bin of ketchup bottles and started to put them on the tables. I laughed and grabbed the rag.

"Please Rachel Berry who knows if you are even going to get a callback, hey you would have gotten a callback if you had sung _run joey run_ jeez that sure was a hit" Santana said, I was surprised by what she said because she seemed so nice the night before.

"Santana be nice, you promised that if we let you stay at our apartment that you wouldn't go all crazy on us with your words" Kurt said as he rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. He came back out with a cup of coffee, "it's bad enough that we have both you and Quinn living in our apartment it's like a never ending argument between you too and you guys always take it out on us"

"At least me and Quinn are still together, unlike you and Blaine" That must have been Kurt's ex boyfriend because as soon as she said that he flicked her off and went back to work. She rolled her eyes and stared at me for about 10 seconds and then finally said,

"Oh hey Brittany!" she said then she continued the sentence by saying "wait you work here now as well?"

"Y-yeah I just got the job a couple of days ago I am not really good with getting jobs so I was surprised that I actually got this job" I managed to stutter out. She looked confused and then she laughed and Kurt and Rachel were whispering and laughing at a booth.

It was about 7:30 when they had opened the doors, many people just wanted coffee but some wanted eggs. It was my first shift and I seemed to be doing fine.

When my shift was over, Santana, Kurt, Rachel, and I were walking out together, They were going to walk home since they didn't have car. I offered to drive them home, Santana sat in the front seat and Rachel and Kurt made faces to each other the entire time during the ride. Santana just sat in the front rolling her eyes and on the phone. I broke the silence between the two of us,

"So why weren't Kurt or Rachel at dinner last night?" I questioned as I pulled into the parking lot of our apartment building.

"They were off at this place called callbacks and they got super drunk so they spent the night at Blaine's, Blaine is kurt's fiance but they don't live together because no one can stand Kurt for more than 10 minutes"

"I heard that Santana" Kurt said he went back into his conversation with Rachel. She rolled her eyes and she looked out the window. I put the car in park and everyone got out of the car. Rachel and Kurt were practically on top of eachother laughing. I didn't hear what they were talking about because they were whispering. Me and Santana walked in front of Kurt and Rachel we walked up to our floor and we didn't say a word, they thanked me and asked if we could do this more often, I said sure and went into my apartment.

 **Santana's point of view**

I was so embarrassed, I clearly knew that Rachel and Kurt were laughing about the entire night! I mean it was so bad, I hope she didn't hear, oh what am I thinking of course she heard they were so loud. I collapsed on my couch and turned on the TV, it was my favorite show _New Girl_ it was super catchy and Zooey Deschanel was so hot. It was about 9 O'clock when Quinn came in the house, she had been crying. I got off the couch and waited for her to put her stuff away, I couldn't see her but I could hear her sniffles. I waited by the couch and she came in and she looked at me and she cried even harder. I went over to her and kissed her on the cheek I wrapped my arms around her and and hugged her for about 10 minutes before she stopped the hug and went into the kitchen, she got out the new wine bottle I got about a week ago, she got two glasses and she walked over to me on the couch, she sat down next to me and poured her wine and my wine in the glasses. She took the remote from the coffee table and looked through the DVR.

"Jeez we haven't watched a show in like 6 weeks, what should we start with" as Quinn said this she got closer to Santana. Her and Santana haven't been as close as they should anymore because of their constant fights, outbreaks, and door slamming. Santana had just threatened to end their relationship before she entered the door. I had loved Quinn all through high school but as soon as we were out of high school she just got weird and she spent less time with me and she just worked all day and we barely even talk anymore. We act sweet in front of other people but as soon as the doors close we are a mess. Rachel and Kurt knew that after 9 they had to stay in their rooms doing their own thing instead of messing with us.

Quin and I were the most popular girls in our school, we were the top cheerleaders. We didn't know that we were in love with each other until senior year. No one knew about us until it was graduation day. We were sure that we were caught once, we were in the locker room and we were making out and this guy came in looking for his girlfriend. But of course we threatened him to death if he told anyone so I think we scared him off. Quinn is my best friend, she has always been their with me, we were in the stupid glee club together, we sung together, we danced together, but as soon as she moved in with me she had gotten so weird, so defensive, we would have fights over everything.

She cuddled with me until it was 3 in the morning, she invited me to sleep in our bed together, I had been sleeping on the couch since we were fighting, it was the first time in months that I felt safe and comfortable with Quinn again. She fell asleep right away but I stayed up thinking about what to do next, I could dump Quinn and find someone else or I could stay with Quinn and suffer. I could also find out if Quinn is cheating, I would be fine if Quinn was cheating that would be an excuse to leave. If I did dump Quinn who would stay in the house, Quinn barely paid rent so I guess I would just stay in the apartment.

It was about 6 in the morning and Quinn had left for work, I was making coffee and Kurt and Rachel were getting dressed. Their was a knock on the door, I went over to answer it and it was Brittany. She had a huge grin on her face when she saw me. I was a bit surprised so I made my right eyebrow raise so it looked like I was confused. She got the idea that I was confused.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you guys needed a ride to work today" she said. I smiled and nodded my head.

 **Brittany's Point of view**

"Here come in Kurt and Rachel should be out in about 5 minutes so could you wait for like 5 minutes?" She questioned as I walked into the house.

"Yeah that's fine" I said. I sat on the couch and their was two empty wine glasses and an empty wine bottle. I was shocked, I didn't know they were such heavy drinkers. I paid my attention back to Santana and she made 4 coffees. She seemed generous.

"You like coffee right?" Santana questioned coming from the kitchen.

"I do" I said back. I looked at my feet then at my nails. Kurt came out and he was confused why I was here and Santana filled him in. Rachel came out next and Santana filled her in on why I was here as well and we then walked out of the door. They thanked me for thinking about driving them and then we arranged that we should do this more often, I was fine with that.

As we were driving we talked about our relationship status.

"So Kurt you're engaged?" I questioned.

"Yes he asked me to marry to him about a month ago, he did it in the cutest way, all of our friends were there and it was where we first met" he said.

"Where is Blaine now" I questioned.

"Well he is still in high school, he is a senior now" I looked shocked for a minute then went back to smiling.

"So Brittany do you have a boyfriend" Santana asked.

"I used to for about 3 years, his name was Artie but he broke up with me when we graduated, lucky for me when he broke up with me I realized that I don't just like guys I like guys and girls" this shocked Santana for a minute and she smiled then she stopped smiling.

"So wait your bi" she said.

"Yes I am" I laughed a little bit then parked the car.

"Huh I would have never guessed" Santana said then she got out of the car and walked to the Spotlight Diner. The Spotlight Diner was one of the worst places to work, you constantly had to sing and dance. I loved to dance, but I never really sung in front of people before so I guess that was new. According to Kurt I had the voice of an angle. I was one of the best dancers at my old school, I was known for my dancing.

The day went quick and I was once again at home drinking more wine because this girl is so confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **Santana's Point Of View:**

Kurt, Rachel, and I were at our apartment eating pizza. Quinn wasn't home yet so we could talk about whatever we wanted.

"You like Brittany don't you" Kurt said out of the blue.

"Um, why do you think this" I shot back at him. Rachel and Kurt looked at eachother then back at me.

"You never smile when you are with Quinn but when you are with Brittany you always smile, clearly you do not love Quinn anymore and everyone knows that so I think that you should focus on other things then just Quinn" Rachel said, she paused then said, "Look, Quinn is one of my best friends and you are too but if you don't love Quinn anymore you need to tell her, I mean you two are bickering non stop you guys never see eye to eye on anything and ever since we moved in together it's been this huge fight between the two of you. I mean it will hurt the both of you if you don't love each other but you are still together"

I was shocked with what Rachel had just said, she never seemed to care about my relationship with Quinn but clearly she did.

"I uh- gotta go" I managed to stutter out, I walked out the door and I walked around the apartment building for about 10 minutes. I wasn't thinking so I went to Brittany. I walked up to her apartment and I knocked on her door. I was in tears and she walked out and hugged me. I really enjoyed that short little hug.

"Hey what's wrong?" she questioned as she hugged me. I broke down in tears again and she hugged me even harder. I knew it was wrong but I needed to tell someone everything, she invited me into her apartment and we sat on the couch drinking wine, I wiped all my tears away and explained everything to her.

"So it's Quinn, me and Quinn were best friends since freshman year of highschool, we were super close by the time it was our sophomore year, like really close. We were the top cheerleaders in the school so if we came out saying that we were dating each other we wouldn't be popular anymore so we decided it was for the best to keep it hush hush and date the most popular guys in our school, we would occasionally cheat on our boyfriends with each other but we broke up with them and by the time it was our senior year the last month of school we came out and we were still super popular, we were probably even more popular than before but anyway, Kurt, Rachel, and I were going to move to new york together and pursue our dreams of being stars on broadway or being singers, I invited Quinn to join us and as soon as we moved in together it has been fights about everything, I have to sleep on the couch because Quinn doesn't let me sleep on the bed with her. I threatened to end the relationship multiple times before but she keeps convincing me that I can't. She is like controlling me and I hate that she is. I don't know what to do" I said crying even more. Brittany came close to me again and she wrapped her arm around me and she said.

"Well I mean if you don't love Quinn anymore then you have to breakup with her, you are now seeing her true colors and if you don't like who she really is then why waste time with her when you could be out there doing other things and having a better time, and yes I know breakups are messy and they are complicated but it all ends up worth it because you aren't getting dragged down by a person that you don't love anymore."

The words were comforting to me and Brittany was about the only person I was trusting right now. I felt safe with her. I looked at my phone and I had 6 missed calls from Kurt, 12 missed calls from Rachel, over 124 texts between the two of them. One missed call from Quinn.

"Did you not tell your friends that you are over here" Brittany said while looking at my phone.

"I gotta go, can you pick us up again tomorrow morning it's gonna rain and I don't want to get wet. Kurt and Rachel would appreciate it" I walked out of her apartment and I smiled a little then went back to my apartment. When I walked in Quinn was eyeing me down and Kurt and Rachel asked where I was. I just walked to me and Quinn's bedroom and went right to bed. I cried a little bit then passed out.

 **Brittany's Point of View**

It had been the best time she had ever had, her and Santana are super close now and have been texting nonstop. How did Quinn ever get so lucky. I woke up at 5 to get ready for the day ahead of me, I dressed myself up more than normal to get some attention from Santana. I was sure with this getup that someone would stare at me. I walked over to their apartment and walked in to see, Santana had 4 cups of coffee waiting at the counter and some keys. The apartment was completely clean and Kurt and Rachel were waiting by the couch.

"Oh am I late" I say with worry in my eyes. Kurt and Rachel laughed a little.

"No you're just early" Kurt said looking at his watch. "Oh wait no we were late" he shrugs and talks to Rachel again.

"Alright guys let's go" Santana said coming out of the kitchen. She was in complete awe when she saw Brittany, she stared for a hot second then she looked away. Everyone got up and walked towards the car. We got into the car and drove away.

"Thanks again for last night, I really needed that" Santana said shly.

"Oh it was nothing. Just a friend helping out a friend right" I said while turning down a small little road to get away from traffic.

"Yep" Santana said and turned on the radio. Mamma Mia by ABBA came on and Kurt and Rachel almost flew out of the car as they turned it up. They sung along.

 **I've been cheated by you since I don't know when**

 **So I made up my mind, it must come to an end**

 **Look at me now, will I ever learn?**

 **I don't know how but I suddenly lose control**

 **There's a fire within my soul**

 **Just one look and I can hear a bell ring**

 **One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh**

 **Mamma mia, here I go again**

 **My my, how can I resist you?**

 **Mamma mia, does it show again?**

 **My my, just how much I've missed you**

 **Yes, I've been brokenhearted**

 **Blue since the day we parted**

 **Why, why did I ever let you go?**

 **Mamma mia, now I really know,**

 **My my, I could never let you go.**

 **I've been angry and sad about things that you do**

 **I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through**

 **And when you go, when you slam the door**

 **I think you know that you won't be away too long**

 **You know that I'm not that strong.**

 **Just one look and I can hear a bell ring**

 **One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh**

 **Mamma mia, here I go again**

 **My my, how can I resist you?**

 **Mamma mia, does it show again?**

 **My my, just how much I've missed you**

 **Yes, I've been brokenhearted**

 **Blue since the day we parted**

 **Why, why did I ever let you go?**

 **Mamma mia, even if I say**

 **Bye bye, leave me now or never**

 **mamma mia, it's a game we play**

 **Bye bye doesn't mean forever**

 **Mamma mia, here I go again**

 **My my, how can I resist you?**

 **Mamma mia, does it show again?**

 **My my, just how much I've missed you**

 **Yes, I've been brokenhearted**

 **Blue since the day we parted**

 **Why, why did I ever let you go**

 **Mamma mia, now I really know**

 **My my, I could never let you go**

After the song was over everyone was laughing, Santana's voice was so beautiful but she didn't say that out loud. They pulled into the parking lot and went into the diner. There was someone new in the diner. She had dirty blond hair that was clearly dyed, she looked like a lesbian and she was doing what I was doing on my first day, she was filling salt shakers. She noticed us and got up.

"Hi I am Dani" she said with a smile and waved a little.

"Hi I am Kurt and it's a pleasure to meet you" Kurt said while smiling.

"I am the Rachel Berry soon to be Broadway star" Rachel said and smiled even bigger and went into the kitchen with kurt.

"I..I'm Santana, and I don't know why I just stuttered." Santana said, which made me confused.

"I am Brittany, so nice to meet you" I said as I walked away and grabbed some stuff from the kitchen.

"Santana right?" Dani said. She held out her hand for Santana and Santana shook it.

"Yes, need me to show you around before the mad house comes in" Santana said. Dani smiled and nodded. Santana showed her around and that made Brittany extremely jealous.

Kurt and Rachel came up to me and leaded me to a booth.

"Alright, you clearly have feelings for Santana" Kurt said smiling.

"I mean if you don't I would be extremely surprised" Rachel said looking at Kurt. "Me and Kurt have been trying to break Quinn and Santana up ever since they moved in together I mean it is nonstop the two are bickering about nothing!"

"Yeah we have had enough and Santana doesn't seem to love Quinn anymore, she also can't shut up about you" Kurt said smiling and looking over at Santana and Dani.

I was blushing.

"Alright you guys caught me but you can't tell Santana, I mean she probably doesn't like me anymore than a friend I mean I am nothing like Quinn or Dani" I mumbled loud enough for only Kurt and Rachel to hear.

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I wish we could tell you if Santana does like you but she is kinda like a wall of bricks she doesn't tell much about her life, besides the fact that she won't shut up about you. Anyway me and Kurt will try to convince Quinn to break up with Santana and boom both of you will be happy.

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Find out what will happen between Quinn and Santana in the next chapter**

 **Also what's gonna happen with Dani and Santana?**


End file.
